Free! Teiko Swim Club!
by It was a Dark and Stormy Night
Summary: Teiko. Where one of the most famous swimming teams went to school. A group of 7 prodigies gathered here to win, and only to win. And who were these prodigies? They were nicknamed… The Generation of Miracles.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo~ I am promised my fans ("fans") from "Let the Clock Reverse" that I was writing a new story. I've been meaning to do this for a, long time now… But yes… it is a Free! Crossover! Can you guess where I got Kuroko's personality from? And anyway… I couldn't find another style Akashi could do… so I did all of them for him… And did you know… Rin's coach is also named Seijuro? ~ Fun fact!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or Free! Iwatobi Swim Club! All rights to the owner.

* * *

Teiko. Where one of the most famous swimming teams went to school. A group of 7 prodigies gathered here to win, and only to win. Teiko's motto? Ever Victorious. It suited the group like a glove. And who were these prodigies? They were nicknamed… The Generation of Miracles.

Aomine Daiki, the breast stroke specialist. He has a strong upper body and strength like no other. His well-toned skin is what makes him stand out. Known as the "The Ace".

Kise Ryouta, he can copy anyone's movements and make minor adjustments. Another Breast stroke specialist. He was the final member to join. Known as the "The Copy-Cat".

Midorima Shintarou, the butterfly specialist. His technique is flawless because of his logical thinking. His dive is the most precise. Known as the "The Perfectionist".

Murasakibara Atsushi, the backstroke specialist. His height is what makes him so special. His upper body strength is next to Aomine's. Using his height to his advantage, neck-in-necks are his specialties. Known as "The Giant".

Momoi Satsuki, the team manager. She has a very high IQ. She can glance at you and see what you need to improve in just a blink of an eye. She gathers all the info of one team and reports back to the Miracles.

Akashi Seijuro, the Captain, Individual Medley, and freestyle specialist. He will only join the tournament if he deems it worthy. Only participates in the Individual Medley. His heterochromatic eyes are what make him stand out, if not his height will surly shock you. He has eyes that could predict the slightest of movements. Know as "The Emperor".

Last, but certainly not least, is a just a rumor. Kuroko Tetsuya, a freestyle specialist. It is said that you don't even know he's swimming until it's too late. He stores up speed and releases it at the last stretch of the game. He is weirdly obsessed with water and always wears his swimsuit. But stamina wise, he can't swim for that many long. Known as "The Phantom".

These seven Miracles are what make up The Generation of Miracles, Teiko's pride and joy. See how they all started off for yourself…

.

"So this is Teiko…" Kuroko Tetsuya said as he walked into the campus. He was starting high school today at the famous Teiko High Academy. He heard that many famous swimmers have graduated from here and begged his parents to let him go. He swimsuit was on… He had his books… his bento… everything seemed to be in place… But why did it seem that something was off?

"DAI-CHAN! WAIT UP!" Momoi Satsuki yelled as she yelled at her childhood friend to come back. But the other boy was too far away. Aomine Daiki was starting school today. At the famous Teiko High Academy, where many other swimmer had graduated. Forgetting about his childhood friend, he dashed into the campus bumping into something.

He checked Oha-Asa again. Cancers were in second place today. Midorima Shintarou smiled as he walked to his new high school. Pushing up his glasses he wondered if he would meet any other good swimmers. His old school had quite a bad team until he came. Almost dropping his lucky item, he saw someone crash into another.

Stuffing his cheeks with chips he made his way to Teiko Academy. The tall boy gained many looks from others. Murasakibara Atsushi could care less. All he wanted was to meet someone as good as him at swimming. I t was pretty hard because of his abnormal height. All his attention was turned to a boy with navy blue hair as he thumped into someone.

The red-head opened the doors to his limo. Akashi Seijuro stepped out of the car. He waved to his butler to go on and his butler obeyed. Teiko High Academy… was an interesting school. Famous Japanese swimmers have graduated from the school and their education was high as well, so his father agreed to let him go. His two toned eyes focused on a tanned-skin boy falling on… _something._

"Ow…" The teal haired boy said as he rubbed his foot.

"Are you alright! It's not like I care or anything…" The green head said as he extended his hand.

"Ne… are you going to this school too?" The giant said as he was munching on snacks.

"Oh snap! When did you get there?! I swear I didn't see you!" The navy blue boy said as he tried to smile.

"Ah… how troublesome… is your foot ok?" The two colored eyed boy asked in a worried tone.

Kuroko looked up to see about 4 boys around him. They were all looking at each other but soon focuses to him. He took the green-haired stranger's hand and stood up. His foot was killing him…

"Ah… thank you everyone for your concern… My foot isn't that bad…" Kuroko said as he looked at his foot.

"Ah… let's help you to the nurse's office… Anyway I am Midorima Shintarou."

"Ehh… sorry about that… I'm Aomine Daiki!"

"Ne… Are you ok? I'm Murasakibara Atsushi by the way.

"Akashi Seijuro. Let's get you to the nurse's office."

The group of rainbow colored hair boys made their way to the nurse.

.

"Thank you everyone, I am Kuroko Tetsuya." The boy bowed. "Thank you for your help today."

"Well, if it wasn't for Ahomine here, we wouldn't of met would we?" Midorima said as he eyed the tanned teen.

"Oi! That's rude!" Aomine said as he glared at the other boy.

"Say… do you happen to swim Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as he others stopped bickering.

"Ah yes… I only swim freestyle though…" The boy said quietly.

"Really? I swim breaststroke! I hope we could become best friends!" Aomine said as he smiled.

"Well… I swim butterfly. Nice to me you Kuroko." Midorima said hiding his blush.

"Kuro-chin huh~ Well I swim backstroke~ I hope we can get more snacks together!" Murasakibara said.

"I also swim freestyle, but I do best in Individual Medley." Akashi said as he smiled.

"Well, then… shall we meet each other by the poor after practice?" Kuroko asked with a tilt of his head.

"All right!" Everyone smiled at their newly found friends.

* * *

Suggestions? Questions? Confused? Corrections?

PM me, comment or send me a message on Tumblr. (My account is "fabulous-llamas")

I love reviews~


	2. Chapter 2

Yea… I should be updating "Let the Clock Reverse" and not this one…. I know but this was in the back of my head, ready for me to write down! Now enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko No Basket nor do I own Free! All rights to the owner.

* * *

After wandering around Teiko's school grounds, Kuroko Tetsuya finally found their famous pool. Opening the door, he found an Olympic sized pool. Rich schools… He walked around to the diving boards to admire the water. The water was beautiful, breathe taking, sparkly, glorious, dazzling, perfect-

"Oi Tetsu! What's up?" Aomine Daiki HAD to interrupt his speech. He was followed by a rainbow of boys. "What are you doing…staring at the water like that?"

"Admiring the holy sight of water of course. What else would I be doing Aomine-kun?" The smaller boy said with a dreamy look in his eyes. Everyone sweatdropped.

"So are we going to swim?" The second shortest of the group asked, lifting up his swimming bag.

"Okay~ Now let's- WHAT ARE YOU DOING KURO-CHIN?!" Murasakibara screamed as he saw Kuroko unbuttoning his shirt and pants. Covering their eyes, except for Akashi since he was curious on what the other boy was doing, they all blushed. They heard a splash as they opened their eyes to see…Kuroko already swimming with his swimming suit on.

"The water's nice everyone…" Kuroko mumbled as he floated on his back, eyes closed and smiling. The other boys stared at him, not knowing what to do.

"I have no idea how you changed that fast but I'm going into the CHANGING ROOM to change…" Midorima said as he pushed up his glasses.

"I've been wearing this all day Midorima-kun…" Kuroko piped up. They all sweatdropped… again. How weird is this new kid?!

.

After changing, the other boys dived into the water, happy to be swimming again.

After finishing his laps, Aomine decided to speak up. "Hey! We should totally have a race!"

"I only swim freestyle." Kuroko said as he emerged from the water.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" The group screamed as they dove underwater, trying not to act like unmanly-men.

"I was here the whole time…" Kuroko deadpanned.

"Sheesh… But we can use our own stroke; I just want a decent race! It's been ages!" Aomine complained as he begged the others.

"Then I guess it's alright…" Midorima said as he nodded.

"Eh? Well okay~" The purple giant piped up.

"One lap, I'm not in the mood for competitive swimming." Akashi sighed out as he somehow managed to turn on the score board. No one really knew how the read-head did it, but no one was going to complain.

3

2

1

_*beeeep*_

There was a loud splash as they dove into the pool. Kuroko in lane 1, Akashi in lane 2, Aomine in lane 3 while Midorima was in lane 4 and Murasakibara was in lane number 5. Midorima, having the best dive, was in the lead, however using his powerful arms, Aomine sped up ahead. They were neck-in-neck in first. Akashi managed to catch up to the group while Murasakibara and Kuroko were not far behind them. Using his long legs, Murasakibara touched the other end first, giving him the first boost. The rest followed him.

Akashi managed to speed up ahead, and then Aomine and him were neck-in-neck. Midorima and Murasakibara however were right at their feet. The finish was up ahead, and that's where the tides changed. Kuroko sped up ahead of everyone, causing everyone to slow down because of his sudden appearance. Akashi was the first to recollect and managed to finish first, Kuroko was second, as Aomine was third, Midorima fifth and Murasakibara in last place.

Pulling off his swimming cap, Akashi smiled at Kuroko. "Well, that was quiet unexpected, seeing how you were so behind Tetsuya, you have indeed surprised me…"

Aomine was gapping as he yelled out, "WHOA! You guys are awesome! I've never been beaten before… It feels kindda weird…"

Midorima took off his goggles. "Impressive… I also agree with Ahomine here… I've never been beaten before as well…"

Murasakibara was the last to respond. "Ne~ Aka-chin and Kuro-chin are so good~ I wanna be just like you~" He said in a child-like tone.

Taking off his swim cap and goggles, he flipped his hair back and forth, a habit he's had since childhood. "Thank you everyone… I am happy I was able to race against you… Though my stamina is very low…" Kuroko managed to breath out. He smiled at his new found friends.

"Well, shall we all meet at the club sign-ups tomorrow?" Akashi asked, giving them a smirk. The group nodded and Aomine pumped his fist in the air.

"Tetsu and I are gonna be best pals! Am I right Tetsu?" Aomine asked laughing.

"Ne~ Aka-chin is so cool…" Murasakibara said dreamily.

"Akashi and Kuroko are indeed very good at swimming… I respect them. It's not like I like them or anything!" Midorima said as he blushed.

"What a tsundere…" Aomine laughed.

A vein popped as Midorima responded, "I'm not a tsundere AHOMINE!" And the fight and long term hatred started between those two that day…

"Eh? I think Mido-chin is a tsundere, Aka-chin is a yandere… well… maybe a kuudere like Kuro-chin… I think he's a kamidere… yes… Aka-chin is a kamidere… and Aho-chin… is a coodere!" Murasakibara piped up. The whole room got twenty degrees colder.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Aomine and Midorima screamed at the purple haired giant.

"I think Murasakibara-kun is quiet right…" Kuroko said silently as he was floating on his back, enjoying the water.

"I really don't care what people label me… except if they label me as short or unimportant. They will CERTAINLY pay for that. And Kamidere? I like the sound of that. Kami is god, therefore I am god-like." Akashi said smiling at the thought.

"Where did you learn all this?!" Midorima asked as he tried to calm down.

"Uh… The internet, duh Mido-chin… You're late…" Murasakibara shrugged and got out of the pool, everyone else following his lead.

.

"Well… That was an interesting first day…" Akashi said to himself as he was driving home in his limo. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes… "Tetsuya sure is an interesting subject…" Turning his attention back to his driver, he asked for a drink of water.

.

"So how was your day after you ditched me?" Momoi asked her friend.

"It was pretty good… I met these awesome guys after I bumped into one of them… Two of them actually managed to beat me! They were awesome!" Aomine said as he fist-bumped the air. "Tetsu sure is a cool guy…" Aomine said quietly.

.

"So Oha-Asa really was right… Cancers sure were lucky today… I met some interesting people…" Midorima said as he re listened to Oha-Asa. Smiling a bit, Midorima turned the page to his book. If you listened quietly, you could hear Oha-Asa saying, "Today Cancers are in second place! Your lucky item today is a new friend!" Midorima wondered about one thing though… "What kind of ability did Kuroko have?"

.

Munching on some snacks, Murasakibara recalled the events that happened today. He met a group of odd-colored hair people and befriended them. The one that caught his interest was Akashi and Kuroko. The red-head's aura just demanded attention while the teal-head's ability was so unique to him… "I wonder if Kuro-chin likes vanilla… he smelt like it all day…"

.

Kuroko smiled at how he made new friends so fast. Recently moving to Japan from America, he wasn't so sure that he could pick up the language that good. Of course, he was born here, but staying in America for middle school did a great deal on you. He sent Kagami, a friend he made in America, as well as Ogiwara, another friend he made in America.

.

To: Kagami-kun, Ogiwara-kun

Ah hello Kagami-kun/Ogiwara-kun,

I have managed to get to Japan safely, so do not worry. I hope you guys are both doing fine. I have started school at Teiko and managed to make new friends on the first day. I will be joining their swim team with them. I bet you guys would love to meet them.

Kuroko Tetsuya

* * *

Suggestions? Questions? Confused? Corrections?

PM me, comment or send me a message on Tumblr. (My account is "fabulous-llamas")

I love reviews~


	3. Chapter 3

IM SO SORRRYYYYYY!

I know…. I had writers block! Really! And depression! Because! FREE ENDED AND DANGAN RONPA AND SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN. NOPE. I also have an idea for the rival team. Let me know if I should change it.

Nebuya: Breaststroke

Hayama: Butterfly

Mibuchi: Backstroke

Haizaki: Freestlye

Disclaimer: I no own

* * *

Kuroko slowly and calmly walked out of the room. The school was a mess. It was club sign-ups day. The school grounds was flooded by boys and girls trying to make their way though.

"Join the basketball club! We got Kise Ryouta!" One of the boys, most likely the captain, yelled as he was surrounded by girls. "That's right Kise Ryouta the famous model is in our club! Go ahead and sign up!"

"Try soccer! It's great!" Another boy said, waving around the flyer.

"Join the reading club! Oh my! Is that the latest manga edition of-…?" The girl said cheerfully.

Kuroko, unlike the other students, made his way to his destination quickly. Signing his name on the form he placed it in front of the manager, who didn't see him. Walking away, Kuroko met Aomine… struggling in the sea of students.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! SHEESH!" The boy marched and pushed forward to the table Kuroko stood next to. Finally seeing the smaller boy, Aomine spoke up. "OI TETSU! HELP ME PLEASE?" The powder-blue haired boy smiled as he made his way through the sea.

.

Opening the door to the pool, Kuroko peeked in. The shimmering of the pool caught his eyes. Taking off his clothes, revealing his swimsuit, he jumped into the pool.

"WHO WAS THAT?!" The captain of the swim club screeched as the rest of the newbie's hugged each other.

"Ano… It's me… Mario." Kuroko said as he looked up at everyone. They all sweat dropped.

"I doubt your name is really Mario… But what are you doing here?!"

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya, I signed up to join the team…" The boy said as he shook the water out of his hair.

"Eh?" The captain, Hyuga looked at the sign-up sheets. "EH?! KUROKO TETSUYA?! THAT'S YOU?!" The captain screamed as he looked at the younger boy.

"What's so surprising?" Kuroko asked as he was peacefully floating on the water. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, yes." The boy closed his eyes.

All of a sudden, the rest of the rainbow-gang busted open the door. "We're here~" Aomine said as he walked in, arms behind his head. The gang's heads turned to the youngest. "I have no idea why you're in the water this early, but I'm not goin to ask." Aomine said as he walked to the captain. "You! Are you the captain?"

Glaring at the boy, the team captain, Hyuga huffed out, "Yes, I am! Respect your seniors!" He marched up the equally tall boy and glared at him.

"Well then," Akashi said with a smile, "Shall we start by introducing ourselves?" The boy glanced at the group behind him, making them sweat buckets. "I am Akashi Seijuro."

Aomine rubbed the back of his head, trying to say sorry. "Uh… I'm Aomine Daiki. I'm sorry…" Trying to remember the name.

"It's Hyuga Junpei." He said stiffly.

"Ah... sorry Hyuga... sempai?" The older one smiled as he nodded.

"Ne~ I'm Murasakibara Atsushi~ Like sushi~ I'm hungry now…" Murasakibara said as he rubbed his stomach, the whole team sweat dropping.

"I am Midorima Shintarou, nanadyo. Cancers are in second place today and our lucky item for the day is a wristwatch." The green head boy said as he lifted up his wrist.

"Okay… Let's introduce you to the team!" Hyuga said as he pointed to the group behind him.

"I'm the coach, Riko Aida! Pleased to meet you!" She smiled.

"Whoa! You can't be the coach! You're a girl!" Aomine said as he rolled his eyes, thinking the only girl was joking.

"Huh! I can easily kick you out of the team! I AM a third year you know! It's Riko-sempai to you!" Riko said as she smiled triumphantly waving his application form in front of his face.

"AH?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Aomine screamed as he danced around Riko, saying sorry every few seconds.

"Hello~ I'm Takao Kazunari! First year! I swim butterfly!" The boy said as he waved his hands around.

"Hello, I'm Kiyoshi Teppei! Breaststroke!" The senior said as he lifted up a thumbs up. "Also, I'm a third year! He added, laughing.

"Kasamatsu Yukio! You better respect your seniors! I'm a second year!" The boy said proudly. "I swim backstroke!"

"Well, let's see what the new first years can do~ Shall we?" Riko said with a smile.

.

3

2

1

_***BEEEP***_

The buzzer started as the six first-years dived into the pool, using their preferred stroke. Midorima, like always, dove in first, smoothly cutting the water. Swimming right at his feet was Takao. But with a sudden burst of speed, Aomine boosted up ahead of the green headed boy. He swore he saw a smirk.

Akashi, now in the lead was followed by the others, Aomine being the closest. Turning, Murasakibara boosted up him his powerful lower legs. Takao and Midorima were neck and neck, while Aomine was struggling to stay ahead of Murasakibara.

With a burst of speed, Kuroko zoomed past the others, causing the everyone to slow down, yet again. Being a genius that he is, Akashi snapped out and swam neck-in-neck with the other boy. Aomine right at the red-head's feet tried his best to catch up to him, Murasakibara doing the same. Midorima was slightly ahead of his new found rival Takao.

As they reached their last lap, Kuroko and Aomine were fighting for second place. Using all the energy he had left, he boosted up ahead yet again, followed by a powerful lunge from Murasakibara. Kuroko and Akashi, trying to tie it up, was in the lead. Midorima, struggling with Takao AND Murasakibara started to slow down because of his muscles. Aomine still keeping his place in third, watched as he saw the two smaller boys touching the end of the pool.

.

"The first years are monsters…." Riko whispered as the new group of friends dried their hair.

Doing his usual "hair-flip", Kuroko took off his goggles. "That was a good race everyone."

"ARGH! Tetsu! Why do you keep beating me?! I can't even tell whether you're in front of behind me!" Aomine raged.

"I didn't lose today! ~ Ne? Can I have some Pocky now?" The giant asked as he waved around his towel.

"Whoa, you're all so cool. Ah~ Shin-chan is super cool!" Takao said as he pranced around.

"SHUT UP TAKAO! What's up with my name?! At least use the full first name and not some lame nickname…" Midorima scolded.

"A close call again Tetsuya, you are full of surprises." Akashi nodded as Kuroko nodded back.

The seniors looked at each other. "Never mind, they're just mentally disabled kids with raw talent." Kiyoshi said as Riko and Hyuga nodded. This was going to be a long year…

* * *

Suggestions? Comments? Feedback? Questions? Lost?

Review, PM me, or check me out on Tumblr.

sorry-i-only-swim-freestyle


	4. Chapter 4

...I've been dead...

I'm so sorrryyyyy~ I just lost track of time and then there was school and then there was the new season... and then...

There was pokemon X and Y...

I think that explains alot, m'kay?

Short Chapter Is Short

Disclaimer: I no own Kuroko No Basket.

* * *

It's been a month since the start of the new school year, and Aomine was already failing classes. Like math, world history, and pretty much everything else.

"AGH! I hate pi! Makes everything so hard when it sounds so delicious…" Aomine grunted as he was sitting on the bench, trying to finish his homework.

"Remember, you can't tough the pool if you don't finish your homework!" Riko yelled as she was observing the other swimmers.

"Nha, Mine-chin is just really stupid~" Murasakibara said lazily.

"Oi! That's not true!" Aomine yelled.

"Says the one who got one answer right on the math test yesterday…" Midorima rolled his eyes as he took a break from laps.

"…. It was a hard test!" Aomine felt like everyone was ganging up on him.

"If you don't get a C or higher, they're going to suspend you from all club activities." Akashi said calmly as Aomine's eyes widened and started to scribble down numbers.

"Ah… Aomine-kun… eight divided by two is four… not three…" Kuroko deadpanned.

Aomine's head zipped back and silently screamed at the sight of the smaller boy, still soaked in water. "Hey! You're getting water all over my paper!" picking it up to show the other.

"Might as well get it all wet and throw it away… All the questions are wrong…" Midorima appeared with a towel drape around his neck. "The only one you got right was the one Kuroko told you the answers too…" The team facepalmed.

"Our next practice match is Fukuda Sōgō High; I heard they had some good swimmers there." Riko said as she knocked Aomine in the head with her fist. "Haizaki Shogo, Nebuya Eikichi, Hayama Kotaro, and Mibuchi Reo are their strongest so far."

"YOSH! Some good players! I can't wait!" Aomine said, giddy with happiness.

"You won't get to play with them if you fail tomorrow's World History test about the Axis Powers and the Allies Mine-chin~"

"WHAT? There's a test tomorrow?!" Rushing around, he tried to find his book.

"I could tutor you Aomine-kun, if you need help that bad." Kuroko offered.

Stopping Aomine grinned as wide as his mouth could go. "Really?! Tonight right?"

"Sure Aomine-kun… Tonight is good. I have a feeling that you were going to fail the test if I didn't help you." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Why you…" But scissors passed by his face, nearly missing it.

"Be grateful to Tetsuya, Daiki he just saved you from going to summer school." Akashi smirked.

...

Running into the gym which held the swimming pool, Aomine waved his test around for everyone to see. "Oi! Tetsu! I did it! I got a 78! I passed!" Aomine cheered as everyone was prepared to go to the practice match.

"Wow Mine-chin~ I didn't think you would actually pass…" Murasakibara said.

Throwing everything into his bag, Aomine rushed outside to meet everyone.

"Oi Kuroko thanks! I probably would of have… failed the test…" Aomine said sheepishly.

"No problem… But you still own me a vanilla milkshake." The boy said, still holding his pokerface.

"Why you... You set me up didn't you?! I swear... you could go and work for the blackmarket..." Aomine said the last part a bit quietly.

"I already am Aomine. Why else would I have all these skills?" Kuroko asked as the bus started to move.

"WHAT?!" The taller boy said frantically as he reached for his phone. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!"

Snatching Aomine phone away, Midorima slapped him in the head.

"Kuro-chin was just joking~ You're so dense Mine-chin~" The giant yawned.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHEN HE'S SO CALM?!"

"Daiki, be quiet." The bus calmed down immediately.

"Hehe... so who's swimming what?" Riko asked.

"Well... I have an idea... Kuroko said as everyone turned to face him.

"I forgot he was here!" EVeryone shouted as the dove for cover.

* * *

Suggestions? Questions? Confused? Corrections?

PM me, comment or send me a message on Tumblr. (My account is "sorry-i-only-swim-freestyle")

And I think we all know where I got that from... hehehehe

Yeah, Kise isn't going to apphere yet... as well as Momoi, but don't worry!They will!

Edit: All fixed~ There you go guys~ 18 fixed 8!

I love reviews~

...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko No Basket. All rights to the owner~~

* * *

Stepping out of the not too crowded bus, Aomine yawned out loud. Cracking his knuckles, he fist pumped the sky.

"I don't believe the sky wishes to be punched Aomine-kun." Kuroko said as he and the others were leaving Aomine behind.

Finally noticing that the team had left him on his own, he rushed to catch up.

"Oi! Don't forget about me!" He shouted to the others as they all rolled their eyes.

"I wish we could…" Midorima sighed.

"Don't worry Shin-chan! You still have me to worry about!" Midorima "slave" piped up as he clutched on to the other's arm.

"Kami-sama… Please save me from these idiots." Midorima prayed as he looked up to the sky for help. Everyone sweatdropped.

.

Entering Fukuda Sōgō High's swimming pool wasn't much of a sight. A simple 6-laned pool was seen. And then a splash was heard. The whistle blew as all of the swimmers stopped. The coach was a rounded man with a face that said, "I hate my life. And you as well."He lazily introduced the team Teiko.

"This is the team you've been hearing about. Show em what we're made of." The other boys walked away and jumped into the other half of the pool.

Looking dumbfounded, the team looked at the other team's coach for an explanation.

"It's a practice match right? Why do we need to use the whole pool?" The man asked as he sat down and looked as his clipboard. "And you're a girl; you can't possibly be the coach."

This set Riko off. Giving him her fakest smiled she could make, she replied, "I am, _the official _coach of the Teiko Private Swimming Team."

"Yeah, whatever." The fatter coach shooed the Teiko team to the other side of the pool.

.

"Whip his sorry butt." Riko said darkly as she admitted a dark aura like Akashi's. Sweat dropping, they all walked away to warm up.

Apparently there were some people watching the practice match. Sadly, most of them were girls. Aomine was having the best time in his life; taking his time looking at the girls with… _you know… what Aomine usually looks at._

"Idiot." Akashi slapped the other's head. "We have better things to look at." He said as he pointed to the other team. Haizaki Shogo, Nebuya Eikichi, Hayama Kotaro, and Mibuchi Reo, all taking off their sweaters and clothes, showing off their well balanced bodies. Girls swooned above. Haizaki winked at one of them, causing her to faint from a nosebleed.

"Aren't we the ones who are supposed to be showing off? We are from a private school." Murasakibara asked, looking at the other team like they were some kind to bug.

"That's st-" Midorima started to say.

"Sound like a good idea." Akashi cut in, smirking like a devil.

"But there's no-" Midorima stopped half way as Aomine was already peeling of his articles of clothing, down to his swimsuit. His well toned skin and muscular arms caught some attention. 'Kyaaa~' was pretty much the background noise of the room. Giving a smirk to the "audience", walked over to the bench… and squirted water over him, adding the "I'm sexy and you know it" look to him.

"Ah… Mine-chin~ I want attention too~" The giant followed other in stripping down to his swimsuit. He long lanky legs along with his biceps gain more 'Kyaaa~"s. Tying his hair up, his eyes also getting a sharper look on them. Glancing over to the sides, he licked his lips. There goes another 2 girls…

"Whatever…" Midorima took off his clothes cautiously. Taking off his clothes more slowly than the others. He didn't like being stared at. Takao also followed him in taking off his clothes, stealing the spotlight; whipping off his clothes he waved playfully at the audience.

"It's not so bad Shin-chan~" The boy said playfully as the green-haired tsundere 'humph…'Ed.

"Ne~ It's Aka-chin's turn…. The giant piped up.

Looking over to the smaller boy, the sweatdropped. He was causally taking off his clothes, yet he still earned love-struck stares.

'That's Akashi for you…' They all said in their minds.

"So where's Kuroko?" Takao asked the famous question.

"Right here. I already changed a while ago." Kuroko said as he suddenly appeared.

Turning as pale as their free-style specialist, they screamed… except Akashi of course, he was too manly.

"So when is it our turn…" Hyuga asked sweat dropping.

.

"Well… Their show offs…" Hayama said as he frowned.

"And what's up with the red-head small boy and the girl coach… What is she? A B-cup?" Haizaki asked.

"Eh… Barley a B-cup… But I think the blue haired one is interesting…" Mibuchi replied.

"Whatever… as long as they're strong…" Nebuya said

.

_Backstroke is first… Murasakibara should do fine…_

"Murasakibara, please go to the starting lines…" Riko said as she was calculating how strong Mibuchi was.

"Eh? Whatever~" He stood up and put on him swimming cap lazily. Slowly walking to the board, he glanced at his opponent. Both boys got ready as the speaker was counting down.

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Start!_

* * *

MWHAHAHAAH I am back peeps. And now you kill me for doing a cliffhanger. And then you kill me again for not updating my other story. I get it, you all hate me~ anyway...MOVING ON!

R3iga1004:

I tried going descriptive... WAS IT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOUR EXPECTAIONS?! I DIDN'T REALLY WANT TO SUPPPPERRRR HOT AND EMBARRASS MYSELF._. And I will update my other story… soon? IDK HELP ME KAMI-SAMA!

Mareybella:

WOOOOOOO. I DID IT! I HAVE BECOMEZ A REAL WRITER! Thank you so much for you constructive criticism~ And I hope this chapter was a bit better~ -w-'' You don't become a real writer until you get some criticism~

Everyone who ships Akakuro:

Bkjvbdjkfbgkjfbgs ALL ABROAD THE AKAKURO EXPRESS CHOOOCHOOOO….Okay~ My OTP is Akakuro…. But Imma keep this a Kuroko Harem (Ya know… I'm also writing an Akakuro fanfiction called "Let the Clock Reverse" nifhnikdjnd)

I'm also thinking of writing an AU with Vampires. Yup, not original. OK I'LL DIE NOWWWW. I already maybe wrote the first chapter or prologue.

* * *

Suggestions? Questions? Confused? Corrections?

PM me, comment or send me a message on Tumblr. (My account is "sorry-i-only-swim-freestyle)

I love reviews~


End file.
